One thing I can't accept
by Lawlu
Summary: Law believes he can't accept feelings, well Luffy thinks he can.


Chapter 1

Currently, I felt like crap. I felt like all my five senses were taking a leave. I really didn't know who I was anymore. I tried not to remember, I tried to forget it all, hoping it would go away. So I decided to move on to the one thing that would help me, drinking.

I was drunk, and my body was in agony. It felt like I was being pushed around as I walked carelessly on the sidewalk. Sickness, had enveloped me soon after. I definitely was crap.

My body lay on the ground, pale. It felt like I was beginning to doze off. No I wasn't dozing off, I was going unconscious. Unaware, I had hit my head on a street lamppost, causing me to fall to the ground. There I currently lay without an attempt to get up. I felt my eyes closing, slowly. Before my eyes closed fully the last sight that registered upon me was a male that looked really young stood above me. I then noticed he had an umbrella, it was raining. I couldn't help but feel angered with myself. He probably thinks I'm crap too.

For a strange reason, my body felt light, like it never was before. As I strained myself to open my eyes, I took sight in the room I was in. My mind was currently debating If I had walked myself home. Then my eyes grew in shock as I remembered, I was drunk as hell. My body quickly shot up. I wanted to get out of here. I had to. The person that took me in probably felt sorry for me. Quickly my legs started getting up from the couch. The door wasn't far from reach, I could just...

"Hey, you're awake."

_Fuck._

Slowly, I turned around to face the person that had projected the voice in the room. Well, this surely what I was expecting. Standing at a distance was a kid with a black hair, who had a scar under his left eye, and wore a straw-hat. Was this the person that took me in? Something had registered in my mind as I saw him fully. I just couldn't help but find him, cute. Still I wondered how this kid, or why, he'd take a complete stranger to his home.

"A kid." I said as in a form of a question after the long silence.

"I'm nineteen." He retorted

Well that was certainly surprising. I judged him from head to toe; he didn't look like he had to charisma of an adult. However, I couldn't help but make a joke of what he had said.

"Hi nineteen, I'm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you." I projected my hand towards him to shake.

"Fuck you." He said smacking my hand out the way.

I smirked at his actions.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." He said correcting me.

It was good while it lasted but I had to leave I surely wasn't going to say here forever.

"Thank you for helping me, but I have to my leave." I said as reached for the door.

My body had just stopped motionless; or rather it was forced to stop. My eyes picked up on the hand, which grabbed mine; I couldn't help but make a conclusion that his hand was warm.

"You can't leave, I'm pretty sure you're not feeling well." He said as if he was a doctor.

Something about him told me I should stay, but I decided to reject that feeling. Matter of fact, I decided to reject all feelings that came to me, sometimes even mines.

"I'm sorry doctor, but I have no intention of staying." I informed as I reached for the knob.

He was still resisting my leave, and I was getting angrier at the moment. Couldn't he see I don't want his help; I'm certainly never going to need it. Just let me go already!

"Stop trying to leave, don't you know I'm trying to help?"

Like I said before, I had given up on feelings and my one, ever since what happened to me, what I saw. It definitely didn't make my life feel better, how could it? I was cheated on, and by not excepting feelings, I was sure it never going to happen again.

"That's exactly it; I don't need your help! I don't want your feelings." I yelled to him in anger.

The room was silent for a while; the expression on the boys face was empty. I then saw his lips moving but I couldn't grasp what he had to say.

"Out!" He said this time loudly, and angered as I was. "Get the fuck out!"

"If you get drunk on the sidewalk again, I hope people would just leave you there." And with that I was kicked out.

At this point I really didn't feel like going home. I couldn't help but think back at what Luffy had said. It was like I had a cycle. Every time I had something that bothered me I would just drink and get drunk. Drink and get drunk, drink and get drunk. I wished for a change but was it possible.

Sighing I took a seat on the park bench as I arrived. I felt sorry for these kids as I watched them play with feelings.

_One day... They'll know._

Instantly I felt anger rise up in me. No, I wasn't angry at the kids, but at the sound of two people swallowing each other's face with kisses. It had so much, so much, so much, love. And I hated it. My anger was at full rage as I heard one of the voices of the two lovers.

"Kidd. I love you."

I turned around to tell the two to get a room, but stopped as soon as I saw the two. One was a girl with long pink hair, white tank top, and brown shorts. The other was a male with red rough hair with goggles attached to it. Are they serious?!

"I love you too, Bonney."

Now I was really pissed. The word I was going to say wasn't even close to 'get a room.'

"The fuck is your problem." I said in anger to both of them.

The two turned around and stared at me in shock, and then Bonney started laughing out. She had known why I said that, she knew this well was irking me at the most.

"Law, Law. I can't help it if I cheat on you. You were just depressing." She said laughing out.

"Yea, get over it you damn depressant." Kidd said taking her said.

I felt myself rise up because of my rage.

_Get over it? Get over it?! _

"Get over it? It happened like yesterday!" I said angrily as I kicked the leg of the bench.

Kidd simply chuckled at my actions. "Hey, no need to be jealous."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was angered in the inside, but the outside was a lie. I pretended to be calm, no way I wasn't.

"You're girlfriend is a bitch." I said as if I had finally accepted the fact they were now dating.

_Screw this I'm done._

With that I turned around to take my leave. I had felt Kidd stand up and walk towards me. What the fuck did he want this time? As I turned around to face the red head I wasn't prepared for what flew to my face.

The last thing I remembered before going lights out was Kidd's punch that flew straight to my face.

_Damn it all!_

AN: Roses are red, violets are blue. One Piece but I don't own you.

I actually wanted this to be a one-shot but I had lots of ideas planned out. So I'm guessing this will become a series. This is my first time writing something in a 1st POV so I'm hoping it's good.

Well that's all I could say. Review? Favorite? Follow?


End file.
